equus legionius
by white1498
Summary: this fiction is only in the proto stage so read, review, follow or favorite. on hold.


3000 B.C.E. (before celestial era): the first pony settlements form. (founding of pony civilization)

2950 B.C.E.: tin and copper are combined to form Bronze. The first proto-weapons and tools are made by metalsmiths.

2900 B.C.E.: the first militias form to protect the settlements from raids by other races chief being griffins and dogs. (discovery of the Griffin and dog civilizations)

2600 B.C.E.: the first proto-roads to connect the pony settlements are built.

2500 B.C.E.: two close pony settlements combine forming a proto-nation. (the first pony nation is made)

2300 B.C.E.: Iron is discovered and is used only for weapons. The first proto-armor is made. The design for roads and their construction are finalized and implemented across all settlements even the ones yet to become a proto-nation.

2000 B.C.E.: after half a millennium eight pony settlements combine form to become a proto-nation. The first unicorn is born and live to become an adult. (birth of the unicorn race)

1950 B.C.E.: three pony settlements combine to become another proto-nation. The first Pegasus is born and lives to become an adult. (birth of the Pegasus race)

1900 B.C.E.: the first nation is established the pony republic ruled by an electoral system of majority voted representatives. (founding of the pony republic) has eight settlements)

1890 B.C.E.: the unicorn kingdom is established the unicorns are ruled by a hereditary monarchy that is by the line of birth. (founding of the unicorn kingdom) has two settlements)

1800 B.C.E.: the unicorn kingdom invades the pony republic and subjugates the nation making it a protectorate-vassal. Pegasi are persecuted for being able to fly and touch clouds.

1799 B.C.E.: the Pegasus nation is established on a cloud bank and start to work together to raid the unicorn kingdom for supplies and equipment. Has one settlement)

1700 B.C.E.: a civil war breaks out in the unicorn kingdom over the line of succession. The pony republic sells to both sides for _anything_ either side is willing to sell for food supplies. (bloodline civil war)

1500 B.C.E.: civil war ends with an overwhelming loyalist victory the rebels are publicly executed and put on display to ward off any further rebels.

1450 B.C.E.: a strange pony enters the village of Wishal (wish-all) and begins to work with the locals to free them of unicorn rule. The first professional legion military begins. (beginnings of the equestrian empire) founding of the first legion)

1440 B.C.E.: the first set of pony legion standard issue equipment is produced and is replicated for all volunteers and the pony first legion begins to organize in secret near the unicorn kingdom.

1432 B.C.E.: the first pony legion launches a sneak attack on the unicorn kingdoms capital cutting off all supplies and lays siege to the unicorn citadel. (siege of Canterlot)

1420 B.C.E.: after twelve years of siege warfare the unicorn kingdoms capital breaks the walls crumble and any surviving soldiers and civilians of the twelve-year siege surrender and join the first legion in bringing down the unicorn royal family. The inner palace is reached but the legion is ambushed and must now lay siege to the inner palace. (siege of Canterlot palace)

1400 B.C.E.: after another twenty-years of siege warfare the inner palace is breached. Upon reaching the throne room it is discovered that the unicorn king had his family killed alongside him with him slitting his throat. However, upon sifting through the dead royal family two infant foals are found tucked between a pure white mare with a rainbow mane and a dark blue stallion with a midnight blue mane. The two foals are the only ones found to have survived the royal genocide. The foals have both unicorn and Pegasus traits. (discovery of the alicorn race)

1399 B.C.E.: the pegasi return to the ground to join the legions. In the wake of the fall of the unicorn kingdom and the restructuring of the Republic and the reintegration of the Pegasus nation, the commander of the pony legions suggests the formation of an electoral republic monarchy with three branches of government: civil, war, law. (founding of the equestrian imperial government)

· Civil: senators are elected from among the local province's leaders to represent the interests of each province.

· War: the war branch is lead by an emperor that is either born into or promoted to this position and commands the entire military from the everyday legionary and auxiliary to the very generals who command the legions.

· Law: judges are agreed upon by the civil and war branches of the government. This branch must ensure that all laws are fair and just to the mass public from the wealthy noble to the poorest beggar. Only twenty-one judges may be present at any time.

1398-500 B.C.E.: equestrian empire expands either through diplomacy or conquest and reigns over much of the known world of eques in peace, but a civil war occurs and splits the empire into eight factions. Of the eight factions only four remain: three major racially separated and one united minor faction. The minor faction splits into two one heads north while the other heads east. The faction that went north later becomes the crystal empire while the one that headed east what happened to it is unknown. (the expansion then collapses of the equestrian empire)

499-100 B.C.E.: the equestrian civil war rages until it ends in a stalemate all three sides come to an agreement on what each should do. The earth ponies will grow food, while pegasi will control the weather and the unicorns will raise and lower the sun and moon. Later the crystal empire is discovered and the inhabitances are happy to see their southern counterparts have ceded their fighting but are now happy with their civil agreement. (the loyalists split in two one heads north to try and rebuild the other heads east never to be seen)

99-2 B.C.E. the age of ice wendigos occurs and start to freeze the land until the first spark of light drives off the Wendigos. (the first heartwarming celebration)

1 B.C.E.: for one-year great progress is made in rebuilding the equestrian empire until the next year comes.

0 C.A.- ? (chaos age): the age of chaos much information is lost and still has yet to be recovered or translated proper.

1 C.E. (celestial era): the royal pony sisters appear and bring an end to the age of chaos.

18 C.E.: Starswirl the bearded (age 16) teaches the royal pony sisters about leadership and how to rule a kingdom.

19 C.E.: new monsters appear and threaten to bring about a new age of chaos so the pillars of unity a brought together by royal decree and are sent to push back the monster hordes.

25 C.E.: the pillars of unity disappear and the royal pony sisters give then selves their names Celestia Sunne (white coat, rainbow mane, and violet eyes) and Luna Nox (dark blue coat, blue mane, and light blue eyes). Now taking ruling the newly budding nation they use a spell to construct a castle to govern the land and citizens.

26-100 C.E.: the royal sisters rule in peace and launch many crusades (large-scale expeditions to explore beyond present borders) into new land for trade and to spread equestrian influence.

101-125 C.E.: equestrian civil war breaks out solar loyal fight the Luna rebels. (war of the sun and moon)

· Luna rebels achieve a great many victories mostly minor and some major.

· Solar loyalist have had much difficulty fighting the rebels yet they fight on.

101-109 C.E.: after many years of fighting some strange ponies appear and aid the loyalists. The strange ponies are equipped like the ancient equestrian empire and defeat the rebels. After the battle which ended in a decisive loyalist victory the strange ponies revealed that they were the remnants if the faction that headed east and had better equipment and training and that they were a scout unit and that the main force would arrive in one year.

110 C.E.: after a whole year of countless victories the main for of the ancient equestrian empire made shore and aided the loyalists in retaking the nation.

111-125 C.E.: after many years of fighting the stronghold of the rebels was discovered and a month later was besieged by the solar loyalists.

126-155 C.E.: after more then forty years of siege warfare and a great many skirmishes over supply routes both rebel and loyalist the main and secondary gates fell and the loyalists stormed the stronghold.

156-167 C.E.: after another two years of fighting taking room by room and many new discoveries of races both old and new the nightmare was defeated but not before the nightmare turned the lost legion to stone. With the fighting over it was decided that the now turned to stone legion would be placed in the Canterlot gardens. (nightmare moon banished to the moon after turning the lost legion to stone)

1167 C.E.: nightmare moon is turned back into Luna and a celebration is held the next day to celebrate the return and reformation of Princess Luna. Twilight Sparkle is assigned to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. (this is where the show comes into play and please keep in mind I cannot do an overview of the show and the five-plus movies including the equestrian girls' movies were pony twilight becomes a human.)

1170 C.E.: many statues in the canterlot gardens start to elude tremendous amounts of magical energy that prompts an investigation.

1171 C.E.: after a year long investigation it in discovered that many of the statues in the canterlot gardens _are_ the lost legion and the elements of harmony are called in to help free the lost legion from their stone imprisonment.


End file.
